


Deeper than the Shallows

by spicedrobot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mermaid Genji, Mermaids, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, uhhhhh what are tags for this, zen-nakji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/pseuds/spicedrobot
Summary: An ocean conservation bot draws the attention of something from the deep...





	Deeper than the Shallows

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write something fucky with the zen-nakji skin. :’)

Zenyatta secures the objective rather early in his descent: the small, magenta nakji floats peacefully in his helm cavity, lulled by the heated waters of his circulatory system. With his decoy nakji circling his body, the little one could not resist drawing closer, interested in a fight, food, or, well—

Zenyatta feels curious joy in it, how simple, how similar wants and needs align, even those of machines and their softer, organic brethren.

He sinks into the deep slowly, carefully tracking his internal pressure, regulating his body to maintain the life inside him, the bright aquarium glow of his systems pulsing in the gentle gloom. He floats among the neptune grass and sea lettuce, recording the small, pretty fish that flutter past him, some drawing close enough to wonder at him, looking for food, intrigued by his coloring.

In a flash, they dart out of sight, unspoken but widespread, the rush of bubbles clearing to reveal what Zenyatta already senses.

* * *

_At first glance, he appeared human, unperturbed by the salted waters and lack of oxygen, eyes glittering like sea glass. Then his bright green hair had shifted, revealing tipped ears, a smirk of sharp teeth, the flutter of translucent, green-tinted gills beneath his strong jaw, a huge, serpentine tail, nearly obscured by the twisting reeds and shadows. Zenyatta named him Genji, in part for his handsomeness, moreso for what shined in his eyes, as aware of himself and the world as any sapient being._

_They did not need words to communicate. Genji circled him, tail drawing closer and closer, brushing against his legs and arms. Zenyatta had no notion of escape, of outswimming such a creature, knew, perhaps, that curiosity would win over in that bright gaze. He drew to eye level, studying Zenyatta’s empty helm closely, his claws batting one of his nakji decoys with a knowing smack. They did not fool him. The creature swayed, after a moment, muscles flexed and rippling beneath scale and scar, young, but powerful, they said. Sinuous, chest presented, shoulders set, something slithering against Zenyatta’s lower half when he crowded against him, warm and slippery._

_Ah_.

_He was being courted, and if Zenyatta could’ve smiled if he would’ve; instead he spread his thighs as the creature flattened against him. Genji’s tail twisted around one leg possessively, and Zenyatta relaxed into his hold. It would’ve been such a loss to not record this new, beautiful being, so pleased with rutting his slithery lower half, tentacled and tapered, between the crisscrossed tubes that covered his groin. They were soft, flexible parts, mirroring the rest of his blue tubing, created to intake creatures who needed additional space, and somehow more than satisfactory as a supple, heated slit to stuff and claim. Genji’s quiet, chittery sounds rumbled from his chest against his own systems, the quickening pump of his hips heating Zenyatta through. His arms twisted around Zenyatta’s middle, claws fastening into his tubing, using it to pull himself harder, faster, all with his eyelashes fluttering, gaze locked on his helm—_

_Genji had pressed into him and shuddered, jostling his entire frame. Large, warm pumps of seed that the currents quickly dispersed. The creature’s eyes drew wide, and he pressed his hand to where he had so happily lost himself moments before, reaching, searching for something. He whined into Zenyatta’s neck, held onto him for a time after, weirdly still, a green flush painting his cheeks._

_Zenyatta gently noted his vitals as he rested his helm to Genji’s collarbone. Ran database checks as he drew his hands along the other’s back, until the creature relaxed into him, until the gentle violet of discord smoothed from his aura. Whatever had caused this reaction, Zenyatta would seek to amend it._

* * *

 

Genji chirps in greeting. Zenyatta repeats Genji’s sound back to him from their first encounter, a short, quiet song. The creature smiles, drawing closer immediately, eyes widening, brow quirked. He taps Zenyatta’s helm, though the nakji does little but twirl his tentacles sleepily.

The same green flush colors Genji’s face. He hopes he will not hear the mournful sound Genji had made before, had devised something that would make him sing a completely different tune.

The omnic checks his internal clock, nods to himself, shifts in the water to match Genji’s motions, the wicked expression spreading across Genji’s features making Zenyatta’s machinations run a little faster. How gorgeous. His Genji. Strange, how possessiveness tightens in his chest like an error, but nothing that makes him so giddy could possibly be one.

They dance, catching the currents, bright tubes flickering, Genji’s scales reflecting his light, twisting just out of Genji’s reach as he leans in, teeth nipping at the tender ports of his neck. Preparations, indeed, as Zenyatta shudders, body swelling and onlining in lower, newly calibrated places.

Genji’s tail catches his ankle, the bulk of it twisting around him, drawing him closer. Zenyatta slips his hands down his body, leans back, and the creature follows his tipped helm, watching his fingers spread the opening between his legs, plush with a heat he can feel even in the surrounding waters.

The creature reaches for him, catching Zenyatta off guard, tracing its teal translucent edges with a clawed hand, strangely careful, then turning devilish as Zenyatta jerks, sensation momentarily stunning him. Perhaps he had set the pressure levels too high—

He lifts Zenyatta only with his tail while dipping his face forward, trilling and chittering. Genji’s tongue, long, way too long, what purpose could that serve—catches against him, more viscous than the surrounding water, slithering eagerly, hard and flush, his claws fastening tight to his thighs. Zenyatta trembles, thrashes, echoes Genji’s recorded sounds of pleasure back to him while the creature tightens his tail around him. Pinned and suspended, whining as that tongue breaches him, liquid hot and dizzying. It’s nearly too much, seeing Genji’s tongue slither and plunge inside, watching it burrow into the warm, transparent clutch he had installed just for him, feeling all these things with new, hardly tested sensors; only his own, tentative fingers had pressed at them with the heady knowledge of what they would eventually be used for.

Genji stares up his body, double eyelids mesmerizing as they blink. Zenyatta touches the side of Genji’s head, fingers carding through his hair as he buries his mouth flush against him, stuffing him deep, tasting and testing, teasing as Zenyatta’s thighs clench around his ears dangerously. He loses himself, unable to project the proper noises, his own modulated groans low and deadened through the waters. The thickest part of it breaches him, and he rolls his hips instinctively, lower body tightening, clutching that slowly receding tendril that finally unsheathes itself, tip dragging over the tender, swollen opening.

He never knew it would ache so, that want would make everything seem...secondary. Zenyatta reaches for Genji’s cock, finds it wet and hot to the touch, curling around his palm. The creature’s pupils are round and startingly bright, matching the intensity of his own glow, body flushed green from tipped ears to the sturdy jut of his hips where skin became scale.

Genji sings, and Zenyatta responds in warbled symmetry as their lower bodies meet. His cock is thoroughly different from his tongue, a gentleness in his first push as Zenyatta’s body struggles to accommodate, bigger, it seemed, than it had been the first time. All Zenyatta knows is that he’s stuffed to capacity, processes clamoring to adjust, Genji’s ministrations slow and kind, lips and teeth balanced at Zenyatta’s throat, knowing, perhaps, how it taxes him. The strange, fearful tightness melts into a blurring heat, shallow rocking grown deeper, the poor nakji in his helm jostled with their motions, tucking himself into his tentacles as Genji’s face lingers near. He feels Genji’s lips against his helm, teasing the little one, perhaps teasing _him_ , but then his head dips, gills fluttering, hips beginning to snap in a needy, insistent way that can only mean—Zenyatta is not sure he can handle it, not with how his sensors return max input and more, electric, staggering pleasure. Before he had experienced it with a near scientific fascination, now, calibrated and upgraded, how laughably impossible, his fingers digging into Genji’s shoulder blades, his legs clinging to Genji’s waist and holding on, forcing him deeper, craving it despite the unknown.

The first, thick pulse floods his systems, the new, clear compartment going opaque and green pearlescent, already full to burst, sensors ablaze with it. His systems haywire for several seconds as Genji crushes him to his body, soft, grunting little exhalations bubbling through the water, fingers petting down his spinal wires. The tip of Genji’s tongue peaks from between his lips, eyes blown and dazed, so very pleased as he pushes and jerks into Zenyatta’s body, something heavy settling flat against his sensors. Zenyatta reels back, but there’s nowhere to go, something tight and snug and thick keeping them locked flush, his aborted motions forcing gentle, broken song from his partner, lost in himself.

Zenyatta cannot believe what he records, another deep-seated rut implanting another, then another, heavy, smooth objects settling into his heated, ribbed insides, rounding the thin core of his middle. He is glad the waters dull the sounds he makes, broken little pleas as he overloads for a second time, the tentacled tip of Genji’s cock still twisting inside him while his knot keeps him open and stuffed at once, a white-tinted pleasure offlining all but his most basic functions.

Zenyatta has no idea how long they stay locked together, how many times Genji fills him, his chassis brimming and crashing again and again. The sun’s light has been lost, the dull of the moon barely penetrating the depths at which they linger, floating and clinging to one another. Zenyatta chirps, synth mangling the last note, and Genji kisses his helm, places his hand on Zenyatta’s stomach where he’s convex with his...their...brood.

Mindlessly, Zenyatta slides his hand over Genji’s, watching as his flushed lover drags his fingers beneath his tapered cock, still gently tumescent and flushed. The creature grins, all teeth and heat, slipping a finger inside himself, then spreading his own opening, plush and dripping with something thicker than water.

 _Oh_ , Zenyatta thinks, fingers joining Genji’s, tracing his hole with the same tender press that Genji had shown him, I _still have more to learn._


End file.
